Related Art
Power-and-ground (PG) networks refer to the networks in a chip layout that supply power and ground voltages to circuit elements. Conventional techniques typically create a PG network for the entire chip layout. However, due to the large size of today's chip layouts, creating PG networks for the entire chip layout can take considerable amount of time and resources.
Therefore, what are needed are systems and techniques for creating PG networks without the above-described problems.